


I've got a Proposal

by FaeMytho



Series: Here have some trash [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, very very minor sanscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: Edge just wants to have the perfect date, but it seems like the entire world is out to get him.Fortunately, Blue and Fell are there to help.





	I've got a Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyasianscientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyasianscientist/gifts).



> this is one of the prizes for the raffle i held on my tumblr! specifically, for lazyasianscientist!

“Boss relax, it’ll go fine.”

Edge paced the living room, nervously wringing his hands as his brother looked on boredly from the couch. He was dressed in a black tux with a red undershirt that was rapidly wrinkling for all his pacing.

“THAT’S THE THING SANS, WHAT IF IT DOESN'T GO FINE?”

Fell rolled his eyes, leaning indifferently on the armrest of their couch.

“you worry too much bro.”

“I THINK I AM JUSTIFIED TO WORRY ABOUT THIS.” Edge stopped and turned to face his brother, placing his hands on his hips in irritation.

“so what? it’s just your third year anniversary date. you’ll do fine.”

Edge wheezed in shock, sputtering for words.

“IT IS NOT “JUST OUR THIRD YEAR ANNIVERSARY DATE”, SANS!” He shrieked indignantly, “I WANT TO ASK HIM TO BE MY HUSBAND, THERE’S A HUGE DIFFERENCE!”

Fell shrugged, and seemed to sink further into their couch, closing his eyes indifferently.

“you’ve spent hours planning every detail, Boss. just let whatever happens happen, or there’s no way you’ll be able to enjoy this date.”

Edge groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“FINE.”

~~~~

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU’RE NOT OPEN TODAY?”

The employee behind the door nervously wrung their hands.

“I-I’m sorry sir, we aren’t open at this time anymore. W-We were open earlier-”

“THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE.” Edge screeched, and the employee cowered, even though there was a glass door between them.

“calm down Edge, we’ll just go get food somewhere else.” Stretch rested a hand on his shoulder, and he reluctantly relaxed, still glaring at the poor employee.

“FINE.”

“sorry for your trouble,” Stretch apologized to the employee, who nodded and quickly backed away from the door.

At Edge’s grumbling, Stretch pulled him into a side hug and steered them away from the restaurant. “Edge, we can go somewhere else. it’s not like we’ll be away from each other if we don't eat here.”

Edge sighed and uncrossed his arms.

“IF YOU INSIST. WE SHALL GO SOMEPLACE ELSE.”

They ended up going to a Grillby’s. They sat in one of the booths, dressed up fancily and eating greasy food (much to Edge’s horror and disgust). Their attire did not fit with the theme of this… this bar.

But Stretch had wanted to go here. How could he say no?

Edge watched Stretch eat while he picked at his own food. One of his hands wandered down to the little box in his pocket. The original plan had been to propose after they were done eating, but he couldn't do it here, not now, in this grease trap! It would be so improper, he wouldn't even dare to do it here of all places.

In his other pocket, his phone buzzed, and without thinking too much of it, he pulled it out and opened the text notification.

It was a text from his brother’s phone. ‘EDGE! IT’S BLUE! FELL AND I HAVE BEEN STALKING YOU SINCE YOU CAME BY FOR MY BROTHER!’

Edge resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room, when he received another text.

‘YOU SHOULD TAKE HIM TO THAT PARK NEAR GRILLBY’S AND STAR-WATCH! AND THEN PROPOSE THERE! PAPY WILL LOVE IT!!’

Huh.

Well, Blue probably knew what his brother would like. Not to mention, the little sans had probably just saved this date. That park had the best view of the sky at night. He would loathe to get his suit wrinkled, but it had been becoming increasingly so since he’d put it on. He tried to push his sudden horror aside at realizing that fact.

“Edge? you okay?”

Stretch reached across the table and rested a hand on his, and he looked up.

“YES, I AM ABSOLUTELY FINE. WHY DO YOU ASK?”

Stretch shifted his gaze off to the side for a moment, before turning it back to Edge.

“you look upset about something. is it because i wanted to come here?”

“WHA- NO! NO, YOU WANTED TO COME HERE, IT’S FINE! THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE RESTAURANT AFTER ALL.” Edge protested, shutting his phone off and putting it away. He reached out and covered the hand that lay on top of his, squeezing it reassuringly. “I JUST- I HAD THIS ENTIRE DATE PLANNED TO BE PERFECT, AND I DIDN’T COUNT ON THE RESTAURANT BEING CLOSED, SO IT THREW ME OFF A LITTLE. BUT I ASSURE YOU, I AM FINE! ANYTHING YOU LIKE IS OKAY WITH ME!”

As Edge spoke, Stretch’s lazy grin grew wider and wider. When Edge finished, he leaned across the table to gently press their mouths together.

When he pulled back, he took one look at Edge’ face and snickered.

“you look so surprised.”

Edge attempted to gather himself, his face burning red.

“I-I AM NEVER SURPRISED! I AM MERELY CAUGHT OFF GUARD!”

“you were surprised, hun.” Stretch finished off the rest of his food while Edge sputtered incoherent words, his face still flushed.

“W-WELL! HOW ABOUT! I SURPRISE YOU!” Edge managed to spit out flusteredly, sitting up as tall as he could in his seat. Stretch smiled, and Edge stood abruptly, leaving the appropriate amount of gold on the table before stalking over to Stretch and pulling him up out of his chair.

“bye grillbs!” Stretch called out to the fire elemental as he was dragged out of the restaurant by his boyfriend.

After they were already some distance away from the Grillby’s, Edge finally put Stretch back on his feet, and continued walking without skipping a beat.

“hey Edge, where are we going?” Stretch asked, actually attempting to keep up with Edge’s fast pace.

“YOU SHALL SEE WHEN WE ARRIVE!”

It was already well on its way to dark when they stood before the entrance of the park. Edge barely paused before striding confidently inside, while Stretch lagged comfortably behind.

“HERE.” Edge found a bench, sitting down and patting the open spot next to him.

“Edge, what-?” Stretch laughed through his words, grinning as his boyfriend seized his hand and pulled him down on the bench.

“HUSH. NOW LOOK UP.”

Stretch gave him a confused little smile, but he looked up anyways. His smile dropped into a an expression of awe.

Edge fiddled with his hands nervously, before he spoke.

“I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE THE STARS, SO I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE AN ENJOYABLE SIGHT FOR YOU.”

Stretch looked away from the sky, smiling at Edge. He scooted closer to him and leaned his head on Edge’s shoulder, looking up at the stars again.

“Edge, have i ever told you how much i love you?”

Edge squeaked, then tried desperately to cover it with a cough.

“WELL I LOVE YOU MORE!”

Stretch laughed quietly, reaching up to kiss him. Edge leaned into it this time, humming softly as he cupped Stretch’s face in his hands.

“Stretch, I need to tell you something.” He whispered against the other’s mouth, and Stretch drew back, staring up at him and waiting.

But just as Edge opened his mouth, thunder rumbled overhead and it started to drizzle.

Moment ruined.

They scrambled to get off the bench, Edge shrieking and Stretch laughing as they ran for cover, out of the park and towards the nearest building with an awning.

Once they were safe underneath it, Edge tried to shake the water out of his suit.

“CAN IT GET ANY WORSE THAN THIS?” He muttered miserably. He sounded and felt close to tears.

“woah hey, Edge? it’s okay, we’ll have other dates, and this date wasn't that bad!”

“YES WE WILL, BUT NOT ONE AS SPECIAL AS THIS ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE.” Edge sniffled, and Stretch pulled him into a hug without hesitating.

He leaned into it, resting his head on the shorter’s shoulder.

Underneath another awning not too far away, Edge caught sight of Blue and Fell trying to get his attention. Once they were sure they had it, Fell pantomimed getting down on one knee, pulling something out of his pocket, and holding it up to Blue. Blue acted shocked and excited, and then picked Fell up, swinging him around happily and pressing a kiss to his teeth.

So they wanted him to propose right here then.

Alright.

Without a word, Edge pulled away from Stretch, got down on one knee, and dug the small box out of his pocket, opening it and presenting it to Stretch.

“STRETCH, WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

The shorter stood there in shock, staring at the ring, then at Edge, and then back at the ring.

“holy shit. Edge are you serious? do you mean it? oh my god, i’d fucking love to marry you, please say you mean it.”

Edge smiled and stood, leaning in to kiss Stretch.

“OF COURSE I MEAN IT, MY LOVE.”


End file.
